Clases de ciencias
by Affinitty
Summary: Cuidar a un bebé. ¿Acaso existe una labor más tierna en el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

Clases de Ciencias

* * *

Cuidar a un bebé. ¿Acaso existe una labor más tierna en el mundo?

Eso es lo que debía pensar la directora, cuando ordenó la compra de un montón de muñecas mecanizadas, de aspecto horrible y con algunas tuercas a la vista del espectador. Que, además cabe resaltar, lloraban como si no hubiese un mañana y despedían un misterioso olor rancio. ¿Compras de segunda mano en el instituto Sweet Amoris? Nah, que va.

Además esas maquinas simuladoras de bebés eran una maravilla de ingeniería electrónica moderna. ¿Qué importa que se le vieran los cables y las tuercas? ¿Qué importan las extremidades flojas y el cabello roñoso? ¡Eso no es nada comparado con sus múltiples beneficios! Las muñecas podían llorar, gatear, aprender hasta 5 palabras y morir en caso de falta de cuidados. ¿Quién necesita un Tamagotchi cuando puede tener una de estas maravillas?

Así fue como las "beibis-quiut-8000" (que así se llamaban los adefesios parlantes) fueron entregados a los grupos de la clase de ciencias, bajo la alegre amenaza de Delanay de cuidar bien de los misiñosos, durante al menos un fin de semana, bajo pena de reprobar la materia. "Quien no es capaz de cuidar a un niño, menos aún se comprometerá con la ciencia" fue la improvisada excusa filosófica que dio la mujer al ver el desagrado de los chicos al recibir a las "beibis-quiut-8000 ".

Claro, ella no disfrutaba del dolor de sus alumnos.

La sonrisa en su rostro era mera coincidencia.

* * *

Dicen que las disputas fortalecen las amistades. Sucrette no era muy amante de ellas, pero debía admitir que, en caso de que esa frase fuera verídica, su relación con Rosalya debía ser de oro.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Voy a ir a ver a Leigh y no puedo llevar al hijo de Frankenstein conmigo!

Y la chica pataleaba, como una niña. ¿No era Sucrette la inmadura por no querer declarar sus sentimientos? Si ese era el caso, ¿en qué nivel de inmadurez entraba una chica como Rosalya?

-Sólo serán unas horas. Olvidé que debo ir al dentista y no podré cuidarlo.

Rosalya la examinó con una mirada acusadora. Adoraba a su mejor amiga, pero la historia del dentista era muy sospechosa, sí. Quién sabía si su adorada amiga no tendría un novio en secreto al cual estuviera viendo los viernes por la noche. Ella empezó así con Leigh, así que su vasta experiencia la respaldaba. No pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta ante las maquinaciones que había hecho. Conociendo a Sucrette, estaba segura de que sus únicas citas eran con el dentista y con el doctor.

-Entonces déjalo en tu casa. Nadie sabrá que no lo cuidamos. No creo que el bicho muera en sólo unas horas.

Sucrette carraspeó. No le gustaba contradecir a la peliblanca. Le tenía miedo a Rosalya, pero más miedo le provocaba la señora Delanay.

-No creo que a Leigh le importe que lo tengas contigo. De hecho, es algo romántico ¿no? Serán como una familia feliz.

-¡Dios, no! ¡Mis hijos con Leigh no serán tan feos!

-No creo que el bebé sea tan feo…tal vez sólo necesita un poco más de… ¿estilo? Y tú tienes mucho de eso

Rosalya sonrió. Un halago siempre es un halago, aunque sea hecho para convencerla de hacer algo que no quería.

-¿Y qué propones? ¡No le pondré ropa a esa cosa! Estoy segura de que tiene una o dos pulgas viviendo en ella

-Podríamos pintarle el cabello o, incluso ponerle maquillaje. Sería como una restauración al pequeño….

-Pequeño…

Entonces notaron que su "bebé" aún no tenía nombre, a pesar de los muchos epítetos que habían utilizado con él. Finalmente y luego de mucha cerebración profunda, acabaron bautizándolo "Frankenstein" por decisión unánime.

* * *

Del otro lado del instituto, una chica y una extraña máquina rosa pálido lanzaban alaridos en conjunto, como si se tratase de un concurso de gritos a coro.

-Eres idéntica a Mio. En lo de chillar, digo- protestó el causante de los gritos de la chica, bufando molesto. Y bien, si podía existir algo peor que compartir su lugar en el aula de ciencias con Ámber, eso era definitivamente el tener que soportarla por el bien de su Mio.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Mio? ¡Eso ni siquiera es un nombre! Y ni siquiera te he dado permiso de que le pongas tú el nombre a esa cosa.

-¡Es japonés!- se quejó el pelinegro, ofendido –Además, ni siquiera quieres cuidarla ¡no le veo el problema!

-Aún así…¿Mio? ¿No es eso un…adjetivo…o algo así?

-Sí, bueno. Así se llamaba una de mis mascotas en el Tamagotchi. Sólo se le podían poner nombres de tres letras, ya sabes.

Ante la mirada interrogatoria de la rubia, el chico bufó nuevamente, enfadado. Lo que había que escuchar. Seguro se ganaría el cielo o algo así teniendo que aguantar a Ámber.

Armin observó atentamente a la "bebé". Ámber había empezado a chillar cuando él le acercó la muñeca a su rostro. La verdad es que, aunque Mio fuese algo roñosa, tenía un encanto salvaje como de personaje salido de Five Nights at Freddys.

-Ugh, eres asqueroso. Si vuelves a acercar esa cosa a mí, se me pegará su olor a ropa vieja. Así que ¡aléjala de mí!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Me niego a hacer todo el trabajo solo!

-Podríamos contratar a una niñera o algo así que la cuidase. Claro, no sé si tú tengas dinero para pagar algo así.

Armin enrojeció. No tenía dinero, era cierto, Había gastado todo su dinero en un videojuego que lo había dejado en bancarrota. Que Ámber le recordara que no tenía dinero ni para una simple limonada le molestaba bastante.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! Con tal de que no termine haciendo todo, no me importa lo que hagas. Si quieres contrata a un Watari o como quieras.

-Pues lo haré- resopló la rubia, sin acabar de entender lo último.

* * *

Hablemos de igualdad. Las parejas gay son muy comunes hoy en día, incluso con hijos. Eso debían pensar los transeúntes al ver a dos chicos paseándose, contemplando embobados a una especie de máquina antropomórfica. O, al menos, eso es lo que Castiel creyó que los demás veían, por lo cual se alejó discretamente del soldado para conservar su mancillado orgullo.

-¿Eh? ¿Me vas a dejar solo?- cuestionó Kentin, sospechando que el pelirrojo quería huir dejándole toda la carga a él.

En ese instante, varias personas giraron a verlos, como si se tratasen de bichos raros. Joder. Maldito soldado enano.

* * *

El primer capítulo de un nuevo proyecto.

Utilizaré los mismos grupos de la clase de ciencias, antes de la llegada de Priya, claro. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Bienvenido/a al maravilloso mundo de las "beibi-quiut"! ¡Con ellas todo es diversión! Le invitamos a leer esta práctica guía que lo llevará al maravilloso mundo de la paternidad. Con estas simples instrucciones, verá cómo cuidar de niños, ¡es un juego de niños!_

 _Instrucción 1: Vida de pareja_

 _Las beibi-quiut requieren de un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz. Los candidatos a padres deben, por sobre todo, comportarse de manera amorosa para potenciar el ideal de familia feliz en la cual acogerán a su beibi-quiut._

-¡Waaah!- fue lo único que pudo exclamar Armin, apenas llegar al interior de la casa de su rubia compañera.

-No esperaba que hayas visto algo tan majestuoso como mi comedor en tu vida, pero tampoco hagas sonidos tan estúpidos- se quejó Ámber en respuesta, pero, por el brillo en sus ojos, Armin adivinó lo complacida que estaba ella por poder presumir su hogar.

Acto seguido, y sin siquiera preguntar, el chico echó una ojeada a la casa, deslizándose entre las habitaciones, notando la falta de presencia de cualquier otra persona. ¡Un alivio! Él no era del tipo miedoso, pero el padre del delegado asustaba más que cualquier cosa.

Ámber, en cambio, prefirió sentarse en una silla, observando irritada a ese extraño chico moverse agachado por la casa, como si pudiera camuflarse con el suelo. Bajo el chico, una mancha rosa iba y venía sobre el suelo, con él aplastándolo con sus manos, como si se tratase de algún trapo para limpiar las baldosas del piso. Sin embargo, esa mancha rosa era ni más ni menos que la causante de la presencia de Armin en casa de Ámber.

-¡No puedo creer que todas las niñeras que intenté contratar me hayan cortado en la cara! ¿Qué es lo que se creen?- exclamó ella en un vano intento de comenzar una conversación y un poco hastiada de la bizarra escena que contemplaba.

Pero el moreno ni siquiera se dignó en mirarla.

De verdad, ¡¿qué es lo que se cree la gente para ignorarla así?!

-¿Cuál es la contraseña del Wifi?- dijo Armin al fin, como si hubiera sufrido una repentina epifanía.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡¿Crees que te lo voy a decir, friki?! ¡Esta no es tu sala de juegos! ¡Solo acepté que vinieras para que trajeras a esa cosa!- gritó la chica, apuntando al bulto que el moreno sostenía.

Armin desfiguró su rostro en una mueca de desagrado, e, inmediatamente, tapó los oídos de su "hija", como intentando que no escuchase los improperios que lanzaba su "madre".

-¡Mio! ¡Se llama Mio!- protestó, pero Ámber no alcanzó a escucharlo, pues había comenzado a subir las escaleras, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

 _Instrucción 2: Colocar un nombre_

 _¡Nos complace anunciarle que las beibi-quiut pueden reconocer hasta ocho palabras! ¡Diviértase enseñándoles nuevas palabras! Es de suma importancia que la primera palabra que aprenda sea la de su nombre. Para ello, simplemente presione el botón que se encuentra ubicado en la parte inferior de su espalda y nómbrelo de la manera que desee._

Después de la patética escena que Kentin había armado en la calle, a Castiel le quedaba poca moral qué levantar.

Su obligada "relación" con el militar había pasado por múltiples etapas (comenzando con una cargada de furia) para, finalmente, terminar en el hastío.

Y así es como el pelirrojo ahora se encontraba a sí mismo, acostado perezosamente en el sillón del militar, observando medio dormido el techo, mientras el otro leía atentamente unas hojas esparcidas por el suelo. Bueno, al menos la madre del cuatro ojos le había traído algunos sándwiches para comer. En cierto punto, la comida gratis hacía que cualquier cosa valiese la pena.

-Aún no le hemos escogido el nombre -comentó de pronto Kentin, sumergido en el mundo de las instrucciones de la beibi-quiut.

Castiel no entendió muy bien de si se lo había dicho a él o tan sólo lo estaba comentando para sí mismo, pero eso no impidió que utilizase toda su sabiduría para encontrarle una respuesta al problema.

-Pff…llámalo como quieras. Sólo tendremos a esa cosa unos días- contestó de forma perezosa, levantando la vista hacia la pelota rosa, topándose de paso con unos ojos verdes.

Ah, mierda.

La comida no vale tanto después de todo.

-Como siempre, no tomas nada enserio- protestó Kentin, y Castiel sintió la necesidad de estamparle la cara contra el suelo.

-¡No eres una maldita madre primeriza!- gritó finalmente, conteniendo el impulso de darle un puñetazo, a favor de la dulce señora que le había traído sándwiches. Que la vieja no tenía la culpa de tener un hijo imbécil, no.

Kentin, avergonzado, realizó algunas gesticulaciones, recordando el antiguo miedo que le tenía al pelirrojo y el hecho de que no era bueno respondiendo a frases sarcásticas.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- gritó al fin, con la voz más amenazante que pudo fingir- ¡Pero quería que eligiéramos el nombre juntos!

Sí, bueno. La frase sonaba llena de espíritu de compañerismo en su mente. Pero, ahora que la escuchaba fuera de ella, sonaba muy gay. Lo entendió cuando vio la mirada de desaprobación del pelirrojo. Luego de eso, ni Kentin ni Castiel entendieron muy bien qué pasó, pero ambos comenzaron una disputa que acabó con una vivida pelea por el bebé, con ambos estirando del objeto.

Kentin, por el bien de su nota de ciencias.

Castiel, por el simple placer de llevar la contraria.

-¡Que den por culo!- gritó finalmente Castiel, dándose por vencido de la infantil pelea, dispuesto a volver a su casa y dejar todo el trabajo al militar. Acto seguido, soltó a la muñeca, desestabilizando a Kentin, quien hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos.

Sin embargo, lo que oyeron después estuvo a punto de echarlos a ambos al suelo, sólo por el susto. Y es que la maldita muñeca lanzó una risita.

Pensándolo con calma, no era una risa malévola ni nada parecido, pero por lo repentino del sonido, ambos chicos podían afirmar en ese momento que habían adoptado a la mismísima Anabelle.

-¡Que te den por culo!- repitió la muñeca al fin, seguido de una nueva risita y sólo entonces Castiel notó que había estado sujetando a esa cosa por la espalda.

-No pongas esa cara, GI Joe. No puedes decir que no te ayudé a escoger el nombre- comentó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

 _I_ _nstrucción 3: Alimente a su beibi-quiut._

 _¡Sorpresa! ¡Hora de comer! Al igual que un bebé real, su beibi-quiut necesita alimento. Así que si lo oyes llorar, ¡dale leche y verás cómo se calma hasta dormir!. No te olvides de ayudarlo a eructar una vez que acabe. Con las beibi-quiut ¡todo es diversión!_

 _Advertencia: Alimento no incluido._

Lysandro no era una persona cool.

Ámber lo había declarado hacía ya mucho tiempo y por ello el chico pasó a ser un personaje casi inexistente ante los ojos de Karla.

Por ello, lo único que ella sabía de él (además de que el pobre tenía un malísimo sentido de la moda, pobre) era que tenía tendencia a perder sus cosas. Y es que, ¿qué tan aburrida tiene que ser una persona para que el único chisme que circule sobre ella sea el hecho de que pierde constantemente su libreta?

En verdad, Ámber nunca se equivocaba al calificar a una persona.

Claro, Ámber era la chica más inteligente del mundo en cuanto a chicos se tratara. Y ¡tan pocas personas tenían acceso a ser sus amigas! La envidia debía corroer a todas aquellas perdedoras que debían observar con envidia cómo la joven rubia tenía sus exquisitas y exclusivas salidas con aquellas pocas elegidas. Chicas con tan poco estilo y gracia como Sucrette y Rosa, que únicamente tienen estúpidos picnics que no llegaban ni a los tobillos de las elegantes party´s de Ámber.

-¿Seguirás hablando de Ámber por mucho más tiempo?- interrumpió finalmente Lysandro, enarcando una ceja, molesto por la referencia hacia Sucrette y Rosa.

Ya había aguantado a la chica hablando de lo poco cool que él era y de lo genial que era Ámber por demasiado tiempo, como para escuchar también aquellos improperios contra la chica que amaba.

-Lo siento por ti, debe ser difícil ser una persona tan callada y aburrida- respondió ella, como si la molestia del peliblanco se debiera a ello y no a lo absurdo de su charla.

Lysandro intentó disimular un bufido poco caballeroso que amenazó con salir de sus labios, preguntándose cuánto más se tardaría la bebé electrónica en volver a tener hambre y llorar.

Después de todo, fue debido a que él la perdió justo después de alimentarla que debía estar allí sentado, esperando junto con la chica a que la bola rosa diera algún signo de vida.

-¿Sabes que más es aburrido? ¡Las clases de historia! En verdad no entiendo para qué debemos saber sobre un montón de gente muerta.

Jamás en su vida Lysandro se arrepintió tanto de no prestar atención a donde dejaba sus cosas.


End file.
